Broken Hearts and Cracked Smiles
by rumbarrelsandships
Summary: She never should have opened that damn letter, because it led to her being 30 minutes late to this stupid damn reunion she was supposed to be attending. It wasn't anything about seeing a certain tall, muscular, blonde again. Whatsoever. Lucaya High School Reunion AU


Hey guys! Me again, this time with another Lucaya fic, I got a great reception on my last piece so thank you all very much for encouraging me to write more. I'm still not sure whether I will continue my last fic, I was intending to leave it as a oneshot but I have gotten a couple requests to continue so you guys will be posted on that soon! This is a High School Reunion AU. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Shit._

Maya Hart was so late. And her red sky-high Jimmy Choos were not helping in that fact.

She had received a letter around a week prior, covered in traditional bordering and an official crest, which her assistant had only thought to tell her about this morning. The fancy decorating was a decoy though, as the content was from her old high school, _the one she never wanted to think about ever again._ She immediately said no to going, but the more that she thought about it, the more she found herself wanting to prove all the dickheads with a pole shoved up their asses wrong with what she had accomplished.

It wasn't anything about seeing a certain tall, muscular, blonde again. Whatsoever. This led her to running down the sidewalk of New York City 30 minutes late for the reunion she was supposed to be attending when she could of asked Katie to fetch her a car and now her ankles were _definitely_ getting blisters tomorrow.

After leaving the hellhole that was high school and all her _'friends'_ behind, Maya had finally decided what she wanted to do with her life, help people, specifically orphans like her. She was taken under a well-known, respected lawyer when she went into law school and got an apprenticeship at a firm after she had finished her degree in college. She had worked for every penny she owned and slowly built up a clientele, who would come to her for anything, because they all knew Maya Penelope Hart would not take shit from _anyone_ and by now she was one of the top lawyers in New York City.

With her long, curly, blonde hair falling down her back and sticking to her red, flushed cheeks (she _really_ needed to get it cut) she pushed the glass doors open to her personal description of the fiery pits of hell. The door still creaked, but thankfully nobody was in the foyer area to notice. Maya straightened out her charcoal grey pencil skirt and ran her hands through her hair and walked over to the receptionist.

She took one quick glance at Maya, and then took a double take and her mouth fell open just the slightest. Maya just gave the smallest of smiles and took the gold pen and signed her name in long script into the visitors' book. She turned around and her coiffed hair swirled behind her.

As she walked down the all too familiar hallway, the lonesome sound you could hear was the _click clack_ of her heels.

She took a deep breath, put one manicured hand on the door handle and turned it to the right. The door unlocked and gave a small click, she could hear the chatter of people inside and a sudden feeling of doubt and panic washed of her. _Did she really want to do this? It doesn't prove anything. Did she really want to face the people she tried so hard to erase from her memory?_ The door suddenly moved towards her as someone was walking out, presumably to get coffee from the row of tables outside the sports hall.

''Maya Hart'' Billy Ross said in a gruff voice, nose upturned. _Still up his own asscrack, I see._

''Billy Ross'' Maya countered with a disgusted expression painted on her face.

''You clean up good'' he responded with a sickening smirk stretched over his mouth.

Before Maya could respond, Missy Bradford runs over to where they are both currently situated and wraps a possessive arm around his shoulder.

''Hi Maya, did Billy tell you? We're engaged!'' She said with a snide smile.

''No, he didn't, but congratulations. You're perfect for each other. Good luck with that one.'' She replied with a smile plastered on her face and a small pat on Missy's shoulder.

 _Well that was interesting._

They quickly moved along to the food table, dirty glances thrown in her direction. Because they had moved, Maya had been left exposed to the room, which led to all the gawking faces staring back at her. They were looking at her like she was an animal at a zoo exhibit. Her cheeks grew to an even redder colour than before and Maya wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible, away from all the judgmental people who were currently surrounding her. Of course before she could sneak away Darby Walker came up and asked for a picture and Maya couldn't not oblige. With a fake, stretched smile Maya turned around quickly walked towards the door again.

 _Thump._

 _Shit. She had hit someone._

Even with the 6'' heels Maya was rocking the person she had mistakenly bumped into was still a head and a half taller than her.

''Well well well, if it isn't the infamous shortstack.'' The teasing voice taunted her, while wrapping his strong arms around her small frame. There's only one person who called her that. Her long eyelashes opened to reveal the boy she had loved ever since 7th grade.

''Lucas'' she said with a shaky smile, ''long time no see.''

''Certainly has been'' he responded, drawling out his Texan accent that had haunted Maya's dreams for as long as she'd known the man.

Maya looked down at her feet, not sure what to say. After all, she left in a flurry of curse words and tears, not really giving any of her old friends a chance to speak.

He clears his throat and then looks straight into her eyes. ''Do you want to go talk somewhere else?'' he asks in a small voice, just quiet enough that she can hear. She gives a small nod and he takes her hand and t _his is not supposed to make her heart beat faster because she's supposed to be over him but at this point she's too far gone to care._

He leads her to the art room and _this is not supposed to be this emotional even though this is where they had their first kiss but its too much and she shouldn't even be here._

He sits down on one of the rickety round stools and beckons me to sit on the one beside him. He's fiddling with a stray piece of string on his shirt while waiting for her to sit down, just like he always did whenever he was around her. His eyes are glued to the floor and she isn't sure what he wanted to achieve by taking her here.

''We have to talk about it Maya'' he says in a whisper, still not looking at her.

''No we don't Lucas, I've moved on'' she replies, in the same small voice as him, trying to engrave the statement into her skull so she can delude herself into thinking she is.

''Bullshit'' he curses with a small chuckle, the smile not reaching his eyes.

''Well, look at Huckleberry using profanities for once'' Maya says in a dry voice.

''Stop deflecting'' he responds, finally matching her gaze.

''I'm not'' Maya responds immediately, almost like a command.

''What you saw wasn't what happened Maya'' he says calmly, with a soft expression in those brilliant blue eyes of his.

''Sure looked that way to me Lucas'' she states flatly, no playful tone in her voice. ''I finally confessed my feelings for you, you don't talk to me for three weeks, even at the football games I cheered for you, and then you kiss Riley the day of graduation? How is that not what I saw Lucas? How is that NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WHAT HAPPENED? I LOVED YOU. _I LOVED YOU!'_ ' Maya croaks, facing away from him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Behind her, Lucas had tears in his eyes, his smile slipping that he had fixed onto his face for the past 4 years to convince him he was the perfect boy everyone had told him he was. The smile that was the death of him.

''I didn't- I was trying to figure out my feelings for you Maya, when I saw you cheering for me at those games, it took everything for me to not run up to and pour my heart out to you and for me to kiss the life out of you, but that was what I was so afraid of- that you could do so much to me without doing _anything_ and that I loved you _so much_ it hurt. I was supposed to love Riley, everyone said so, I was supposed to be with her forever, we were the golden couple, everyone said so, everyone except me. No one asked me how I felt but you. Riley kissed me after I told her that we weren't working out, just to be sure, and we broke up that night after you had left. It wasn't supposed to be this way Maya.'' He said solemnly.

Maya swallows down the tears that threaten to stain her cheeks once more. She let go of her friends that had stuck by her since she could remember and she didn't even give them a chance to explain. She whirled around to face him.

''Do you still love me?'' she asks between sniffles.

''Yes.''

She leaps forward, pressing up on her tiptoes, the heels crushing her feet but she didn't care, grabbing the sides of his face between her hands and joining their lips together in gentle kiss. It takes him a second to react from shock but he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer onto his lap to deepen the kiss. His thumb strokes her cheekbone and he twirls her blonde locks between his fingers. Its all heavy breathing and raw and wonderful and he just can't save himself from drowning in her beauty but he's loved her ever since she saw him on the subway and he realises he never wants to _stop_ kissing her.

''It's about damn time.'' A familiar voice interrupts them

''Zay, really man?'' Lucas asks, still looking at Maya with a slight smile

''Cut him some slack Lucas.'' Another voice chimes in.

Lucas turns his stool around to face the door where the voices are coming from and he is faced with Zay standing in the doorway and Farkle's arm wrapped around Riley's shoulder. He looks up at Maya who has a fearful look in her eye, he gives her a small squeeze of the hand to reassure her that he's there.

''Hi Peaches'' Riley greets in a hopeful tone, breaking from Farkle's grasp for a moment to step forward into the middle of the room.

''Hi Honey'' Maya responds in a quiet voice, repeating the same gesture as Riley.

''I missed you'' Riley states, taking Maya's hand in hers.

''Me too'' Maya says with a wistful smile and gently swings their hands forwards and backwards.

Lucas stands up and stretches his legs and offers Maya his hand.

''Ready?'' he asks

''Yeah'' she responds, taking his hand.

The five of them walk back into the sports hall, where the chatter has died down and people have split into groups to catch up on each other's lives.

Zay walks into the middle of the room and points towards Maya and Lucas holding hands.

''Who bet 50 that it would be at Riley and Farkle's wedding they would get together?'' Zay shouts over the room

The whole class groans.

* * *

 _End._


End file.
